


Reap What You Sow

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yang and Blake talk about their feelings after the Battle of HavenSequel toClean Up Duty





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Let me once again invite you to picture a world in which the finale of Volume 5 wasn't complete garbage. A world where character's actions have some semblance of consequences and drama exists.
> 
> Simply put, a world where M&K don't muck up perfectly good plot hooks.

Yang looked out the window. All across the city of Haven lights were going out after a long night. The relic was secured, the White Fang defeated, and everyone had made it out alive somehow. Everyone Yang cared about at least.

She had heard that Headmaster Lionheart was found dead in his office, and whatever happened to Cinder only her mother knew. She scoffed. Thinking of Raven only served to make her feel angry and disgusted.

She sighed and rubbed her face with her genuine hand. In the past few months she had felt more depressed, anxious and weak than ever before in her life, but never before had she felt so frustrated. All she had to cling to was Ruby. All she could do was stick with her. Whatever the deal was with Salem Ozpin wouldn’t divulge and neither would Qrow, if he even knew. They were caught up in a conflict with unclear stakes, with a man at the helm who didn’t even think it necessary to explain the significance of the item they had risked their lives obtaining.

On top of that, her mother had come and gone without resolving anything. She had accused Ozpin of keeping secrets but kept her own cards close to her chest.

Yang felt like everyone around her were hypocrites, liars and…  
“Yang?”. Yang sighed again. The voice was like nails on a chalkboard.  
“Yes, Blake?”, she said without so much as looking over her shoulder. She heard the faunus walk up behind her.  
“I heard you met your mother tonight?”  
“And if I did?”, she asked coldly. A long silence followed.  
“D-did you get your answer?”

Yang thought about the question. Yes and no. Raven refused to say why she had left in the first place, but Yang concluded today that it didn’t matter; that her mother wasn’t worth the heartache.  
“No, not that I’m surprised though. It’s not the first time someone I care about turns out to be a coward and disappoints me”, she said. This time she looked at Blake’s reflection in the window. Her pained expression let Yang know she had hit a nerve.

Blake sat down on Yang’s bed and stayed quiet for a while.  
“I’m sorry”, she said eventually. “I’m so sorry”. No one said anything. The silence felt agonizingly long.  
“And?”, Yang asked, sounding disinterested. She could practically feel Blake staring at her back. She finally turned around and met her gaze. Yang saw questions in her yellow eyes, along with sadness, regret and...fear?

Blake visibly struggled to form words. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking in her lap.  
“I-I know I’ve hurt you...”  
“Do you? Oh, really!? That is rich, Blake”, Yang said, waving her hand dismissively. She turned around again and looked out the window. “You don’t know anything”.

“I know I’ve hurt you. There is nothing I want more than to earn your forgiveness, Yang. I...”, Blake said, her voice firmer this time. Yang turned on her heel and closed the distance between them in two long strides. Blake got up reflexively, shrinking away a bit.  
“Forgive? To what end? To get disappointed again?”, Yang asked, walking closer until their faces were almost touching. “Get out, Blake. I’ve had enough of you”, she said, and her eyes flashed red.

Blake’s lips quivered and her shoulders shook.  
“No. I’m not leaving. I won’t run; not this time; not ever again”, she said calmly. She stared right into Yang’s red eyes. 

Their staring contest lasted at least half a minute, until Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were back to their normal lilac color.  
“Why did you run away?”, she asked softly. With her record, Yang didn’t expect to get a straight answer, however, even though she liked to tell herself that it didn’t matter anymore, she still cared. She wanted to hear the reason. She wanted there to be a reason. Anything would do, either to validate her anger or…

“I liked to tell myself that I was doing what was best”, Blake said, looking at her own feet, “That I’d only cause you more harm if I stayed”. Upon hearing that Yang clenched her fists, cracking her knuckles.

“You left me broken and alone! It took months for me to reach a semblance of normalcy again!”, Yang yelled. “I lost count of how many times I woke up in cold sweat with no one to turn to and crying myself back to sleep! I loved you! How could you just leave me?”. Yang was fighting back tears at that point. It surprised her how much it still hurt.

“I liked to tell myself those things”, Blake picked up again. Her voice was cracking. “But I was just scared. I was scared that you would resent me for what happened. I was scared you would hate me”, she said and finally met Yang’s gaze. Tears were running down her face. “I wasn’t brave enough to face the aftermath of the Fall of Beacon. I was too weak to be there for you. But no more! I’ll never run away again”, she said, straightening her back. Clarity and determination shone in her puffy eyes. “Just you watch. I’ll be there and protect you. No matter what happens, even if you can never forgive me, I’ll be by your side, because I love you, Yang!

Yang pressed her lips together to stop them from quivering. Large teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Blake’s face. Her gaze was hard as steel, her expression had never been more earnest. Yang tried to speak; her voice failed her a few times.  
“But I want to forgive you”, she sobbed.

Blake’s face went slack for a moment.  
“Yang...”, she mouthed.  
“I love you, too, Blake. I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it”, Yang whispered hoarsely.

Blake reached out and tentatively embraced her. Yang reciprocated and hugged Blake tightly.  
“Please, don’t leave me”, Yang whispered. Blake swallowed a lump in her throat. Then she loosened her embrace to look Yang in the eyes. She was beaming at her despite her tears.  
“I have caused you more than enough grief for a lifetime, Yang. I swear, never again”, she said huskily.

They stood there in the middle of the room for a long time, hugging. Eventually, their lips found each other. They thirsted for one another after being apart for so long. It was only the first of many kisses that night.

* * * * *

Later, they both lay on their sides, facing each other. The blanket was pulled up to their waists. The heat of their lovemaking still lingered, making any more than that uncomfortably hot.

“You know, I expected to get punched in the face when I walked in here”, Blake said, smiling sheepishly. Yang laughed softly.  
“The idea definitely crossed my mind”. Blake smiled.

“Thank you for giving me a chance”, she whispered, and caressed Yang’s cheek.  
“Don’t waste it”, she said. They huddled up and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that needs to be said about the volume 5 finale has been said. The reason I wrote this was because season 6 started off with a wet fart rather than a bang, let alone a Yang. At the time of writing it may be too early to judge whether they handled the Yang/Blake subplot well or not, but I'm not holding my breath.
> 
> This is of course not very good. It's like a super condensed version of what I would like to see (or something along these lines at least. Bumblebee isn't real, after all), sans some of the melodrama.
> 
> Be gentle, I punched this out in an our,a t night, while I was tired and cold. Hell, I was too tired to actually write the sex scene.


End file.
